


Wax Paper and Fairy Lights

by bravelove



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Blood, Dissociation, Fairy Lights, Fear, M/M, Murder, instability, secret serial killer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-29 00:17:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20072995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravelove/pseuds/bravelove
Summary: Strife just wanted to treat Parvis to a surprise lunch when work was cut off short that day, this was very much not that.





	Wax Paper and Fairy Lights

It had been an interesting day for one William Strife, when an intern accidentally started a fire in Strife Solutions, the entire building had to be evacuated and now as the fire department fought the now raging fire, Strife annoyedly realized he was both bored and hungry and it would be hours if not days until he could get back to doing his usual CEO things. As his presence was no longer really needed for, he officially just threw in the towel and gave everyone the day off and headed off towards his place. Soon he was driving to his house, he couldn't help a small smile, Parvis would be so surprised to see him home early, sweet thing would probably cook him lunch himself to celebrate though perhaps they could do a romantic lunch date, yes he liked the idea of going out and treating his boyfriend at the moment.   
  
When he arrived home he frowned a bit as he noticed the door was locked, had Parvis gone out? Though his car was here so probably not, how strange. Shrugging it off as a thing to ask later Strife got out the key and opened the door, smile turning to frown as he took in the ominous sight of an almost pitch black house, lit only by Parv’s favorite fairy lights strung about, giving an eerie pink glow to the whole thing. Just what was going on?? Was Parvis pranking him? He pondered it for a few seconds before he decided yeah, he supposes that turning off almost all the lights and locking the door was a reasonable few things to do as a quick prank, though he must have sprinted to get in done in so little time.  
  
"Parvis? Parvis what's going on, is this another trick? Parvis??" He called out as he walked into the house, deciding to not turn on the lights just in case there was actually a reason for it, anxiety starting up a bit at the small thought maybe something had happened. Wincing as he heard a crinkle, fears growing he noted the floor was covered in wax paper.   
  
Forcing himself to walk faster as his hand ghosted to where he kept his concealed handgun he called out more frantically "Parvis?? Parvis are you okay?? Parvis this isn't funny!!" His eyes widened as he heard some faint sounds from the kitchen he practically bolted to it, scared Parvis was hurt, but he was not prepared for what he saw.  
  
"You aren't Parvis."  
  
A terrified women writhing and trying to make noise, looking her mid 20's with dark hair and ripped clothing was tied up on the ground, illuminated by the fairy lights, gagged and blindfolded, as he took in the sight he sniffed the air, paling as he smelled blood, he crouched down by the women who stilled in likely fear. As he started to untie her, mind reeling in confusion, he saw hidden bloody deep slashes on her sides. Brow furrowing as he realized whoever had done this was toying with her, no, torturing her. Soon he got her hands free and started to work on the bonds on her feet as she worked the blindfold off and got the gag off, but did not make a sound, looking up he saw blood trailing from the terrified woman's lips and winced, figuring her mouth was too injured to speak.  
  
As he pulled the woman to her feet and got out his phone to contact the proper authorities, clearly some maniac had broken in and was using his house as a base of operations, he hoped Parvis was okay, he noticed, stomach dropping as he silently pulled the girl to the door, that someone had closed the door as he helped the girl and a chill went up his spine, whoever did this knew he was there. Steeling himself, he took the women's hands and entered into a sprint to the door, half way dragging her as she limped in pain but new determination.  
  
As he got closer he felt the girls hand be yanked from his hand he whipped around pulling the gun out shaking, fearing for his life, and turned around to watch the girls throat be slit by, by...  
  
"Par, Parvis??" Strife gasped, mind reeling at the implication as Parvis dropped the dying woman to the ground without a care, his usual soft sweet smile turned into a complete slasher smile, and Strife, Strife had never been more terrified in his life as he pointed the gun at him, unable to pull the trigger on his boyfriend.   
  
"Ah geez Strifey why'd you have to come home early? Tuesday's my murder day, geez you're shaking like a leaf! C'mon dear put the gun down, I won't hurt you, you should just head to your room and wait there for me! Oh don't call the cops either I'll just slaughter them as well! Really you weren't supposed to see this... you're lucky I love you!" Parvis said, sounding more amused and mildly annoyed then anything, like it was all just a game to him, and Strife was a misbehaving pet.  
  
Strife narrowed his eyes taking a steadying breath, aiming his gun to Parv's legs, if he could just take one out, he could, he could get Parvis help! He's sure something's just wrong! Something fixable! He just had to restrain him, restrain his-  
  
Strife jumped back as Parvis suddenly lunged at him, giving a small whimper as he caught his hand and expertly squeezed his wrist, letting the gun clatter to the ground useless as Strife was too caught up in his own thoughts and terror to even realize it was happening and to fire until the deed was done. He fell to the ground, looking up at Parvis in terror.  
  
"Silly silly Strifey, thinking I'm so easily beat, ah it's so cute! You're so cute! I could eat you up! C'mon you're coming with me sweetie, I'm going to lock you in your room for your own safety, okay? Okay. Can’t let you hurt yourself or try and hurt me after all, you’ll understand soon." Parvis cooed as he picked up the shaking Strife, knife free hand petting his hair, Strife struggled, pressing away from the touch.  
  
"No, no! Parvis, Parvis what's going on! Let me go! Let me go dammit!" Strife cried as he thrashed in his arms trying to get free from this killers grip, and whimpering as it only tightened, forcing himself to still as the knife pressed against his throat suddenly.  
  
"Shhh it's okay, it's all okay, I'm sorry I have to be rough sweetie but you're just so scared, you need to calm down, just relaaax Parvy’s going to sort everything! Don't you fret you cute little thing! I won't hurt you, Parvy promise!" Parvis cooed more as he carried Strife upstairs towards the room, not moving the knife, "I'll go clean up and make you lunch okay? You're probably hungry, oh why did you have to come home early, and with no text, this isn't how I wanted to reveal myself at aaaaall, now poor Strifeys all scared... oh well at least I don't need to tie you up you're being so behaved!" Pulling the knife away finally.  
  
Nuzzling into his boyfriends(?) chest in defeat Strife whimpered, he knew he was fucked, he was disarmed, hadn't got any message out, and Parvis was going to lock him away, no one was here to stop him, he wasn't physically strong enough to fight him either, he could feel his surroundings go out of focus as he just stared, not feeling all there at all, going limp and dissociating hard at all that had happened, this couldn’t be happening.  
  
Parvis purred as he felt him go limp, kissing his head and cooing more as he carried him into his bedroom locking the door behind him, "Thaaaats a good Strifey, just relax, Parvy will take care of you until you aren't scared, you'll be okay, I'll protect you love, so sweet, so cute..." as he set Strife on his bed and quickly started to gather all the electronics.  
  
Feeling not there at all, Strife could only state at the ceiling as Parvis soon left to clean up. Eyes wandering the door knob Strife wondered when all the doors became key doors in the house, did he even have a key for them? The thought chilled him, even the window was locked and reinforced glass. He was stuck for the moment, though he doubted he could really move right now anyways.   
  
Closing his eyes Strife let out a shuddering breath as his memories of the lazy soft and sweet Parvis he loved and the terrifying monster he just saw. He broke into a cold sweat at the thought that may have been the real Parvis all along, no, he couldn't be, that couldn't be the real him. He must have just snapped, or is being forced, something! Anything! Not his pure angel, his innocent dove, he couldn't be a serial killer!   
  
Refusing to face all the hints to it in his memories, burying all the remarks about being a nightmare or evil down into his subconscious, filling his mind with the memory off feeding Parvis, the real Parvis, sweets and kissing him as he nuzzled and kissed his hand.   
  
Feeling his eyelids droop from the warmth from it, Strife let sleep take him, hoping that he would awake and it would all be some awful dream. Unable to face reality anymore at the moment, he fell deep into sleep, and hoping in his last conscious seconds, that against all odds he'd actually wake up and find this was just a horrid dream, but he knew it wasn’t.


End file.
